Black Lily
by KeliLose
Summary: After Lord Voldemort had been killed, the wizarding world had been left divided. The world, now run by the Ministry and new Death-Eater organization, The Black Lily, Hermione Malfoy learned quickly how to survive. Right and wrong isn't always so clear.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, The story is Beta'ed by TheRimmerConnection. She has done a great job! This is an entry into a 'Dark Hermione' Challenges. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing.

* * *

Hermione gently sat her teacup on its saucer. Her house-elf scurried over, stopping at her side. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rain pull at the hem of her dress nervously.

"Does my Lady want more tea?" Hermione nodded. "And would my Lady want some more sandwiches?" To this Hermione shook her head ever so slightly. The elf popped from her vision and reappeared with a vintage porcelain teapot. Rain carefully poured some milk in the cup before pouring in the hot steeped tea. Hermione forced herself not to intervene. Having a house-elf perform the simple tasks that she would rather do herself was something thing she had to 'get over' as her husband had told her several times before.

Once the elf was done, she thanked and dismissed it.

"We are expected at the Nott estate this evening," her husband informed her.

Hermione looked across the table and nodded.

"What colors would you prefer to wear this evening?" inquired Hermione. After years of dinners and functions as the Younger Lady of the house, Hermione had learned to just go with the flow, shake hands, smile and stay out of her husband's way.

"Your pick," her husband said simply, following his father's advice. Many years ago, after a very long and tiresome argument he and Hermione had had, his father had pulled him aside in the library. He sat while his father poured some muggle Scotch. Immediately, he knew he was in for the talking-to of a life time. His pure-blooded father was not one to pour his own drink very often. He walked over, handing him his glass. 'Son, early on in my and your mother's marriage, I learned many things that your grandfather failed to tell me. One of which, is not to poke an angry snake. Well, in your case an angry lion. If you want her to follow you and not be an embarrassment at the gala, let her make some choices. Let her have some control.' He smirked. 'Not too much control of course.' He watched Hermione ponder his statement.

Hermone thought of which colors she wanted to wear tonight. This was one of her responsibilities she rather enjoyed. What girl wouldn't enjoy playing dress-up? The only trade off was that she had to mingle with death eaters. She had purchased a dark green dress on her last shopping trip with her mother in law that she had yet to wear.

"Dark green. More of a hunter green. I'll have my elf provide yours with a sample," decided Hermione. Draco nodded.

"That will be acceptable," he murmured as he finished his tea.

"Will you be available for Orion's orientation with the Headmistress today?" Draco groaned. When he passed his N.E.W.T.S he had sworn to have nothing to do with Hogwarts again.

"Is it necessary for me to be present?" he sneered. Hermione let her emotions show, something she had worked hard at controlling over their fourteen year marriage. She dropped the spoon she held and sighed loudly.

"Of course not. Only one parent or guardian is required. I'll be there. You need not worry."

Draco didn't miss the breakthrough of frustration his wife tried to hide quickly. He mentally rearranged his schedule and made a note to inform his secretary to update the hags he had appointments with.

"I'll be there promptly at three o'clock Hermione," he reassured. He watched his wife relax slightly and nodded.

"That will be greatly appreciated. Orion will be very pleased."

Draco nodded. His one and only son _would_ be very pleased. Orion had talked non-stop about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts since the owl had shown up in their owlery.

Draco stood and smoothed his robes. Hermione tilted her head for the routine peck on the forehead as he left for the office.

Hermione later that day sat in the main library of Malfoy Manor, overseeing her son and daughter's personal tutoring session. Orion again suffered in Herbology today, needing, his personal tutor to go over the same lesson three times.

Hermione turned her attention to the other side of the library where her oldest sat with her tutor, Romilda Vane.

Aquila appeared bored with her studies, not even paying attention to her tutor's lesson. Hermione watched for a few more moments, debating her next move.

She could fire the tutors and teach the children herself until school started, or pull a Draco move and pay off a couple of Hogwarts professors to prep the children. Just as she opened her mouth to dismiss the staff, her elf appeared next to her.

She looked at Rain who was wearing a yellow and white floral sun dress. Hermione thought back to her first week in the Manor. Draco had sneered at her request for the house-elves' immediate compensation for their hard work in the Manor. Her Fiancée, by way of the very unpopular Marriage Law, had informed her that if she handed one sock or scarf to an elf, he would poison her in her sleep and piss on her grave. She believed him and took up sewing instead.

Draco stayed clear of her while she learned how to use the muggle sewing machine, not trusting the device. Curious, he sent his elf Morton to watch her. Secretly she was very happy to have Morton there. Once she had learned how to make a simple tunic, she taught Morton. Later that week, having just been shown Morton's new prized possession, a cornmeal blue tunic trimmed in yellow, Draco stormed into her room.

"What did I tell you, you filthy-" Hermione stood up from her machine and quickly turned to him, hands on hips.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you insufferable ferret! I did not _give_ him that tunic. He _made_ it himself. I only gifted the material, which does not free him from his slavery."

Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at her. He wanted to yell, scream, and maybe even curse her, but he ran out of steam the second her saw her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing. Hermione looked down at her cut finger and groaned. Draco had burst into the room just as she was cutting some ribbon. She slid her designer sweater off and wrapped her finger in it.

"My bloody finger," she told him, defeat in her voice. She slowly turned to return to the table, where her wand sat. She was stopped when Draco grabbed her arm and demanded to see.

"I think an 'I told you so' is in order," he snapped. "Here, allow me," he offered as he peeled off the sweater. He raised his wand and wordlessly healed her finger wound.

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he debated his next words.

"Why do you insist on this horrid muggle machine?" Hermione turned to look at the machine.

"You won't let me work, what else am I to do?" Hermione sighed. "It's a challenge and I can help the elves. It's all I can do to stay sane during this whole mess." Hermione's eyes burned, she tried to fight the tears, but it was a losing battle.

Draco in a moment of weakness patted her on the shoulder before walking to the doorway.

"I'll send an owl to the maker of the sweater you just ruined. She has some _skills_ in this style of wardrobe making. I'm sure she'll be honored to personally instruct the next Lady of Malfoy Manor."

Hermione nodded, refusing to turn to him.

"Thank you," she breathed.

She didn't hear a reply, just the door gently shutting. The dress Rain wore today was a favorite of Hermione's. She had picked out that material when she was pregnant with Aquila.

"Yes Rain?"

"My Lady, the Older Lady of the house requests you in the tea room." Hermione looked at the timekeeper on the desk. She was late for tea. Again.

"Let her know I'm on my way and with deepest apologies." Rain nodded and with a crack, was gone.

Hermione stood and went to meet up with her mother in law.

"Hermione my dear, come. I've taken the liberty of having your tea prepared," the Older Lady Malfoy said as Hermione entered the room.

"Deepest apologies, mother," she said as she sat at the table.

"Rain informed me that you were watching over the children's studies. That is a valid excuse. Come have a treat, there is much to discuss."

Hermione took two treats and focused on the conversation.

Hermione understood now, more than ever, that being the wife of a Malfoy was a full time job. The Malfoy men roamed the halls of the Black Lily headquarters, and the Malfoy women ran family matters.

After Lord Voldemort's death, the wizarding world hadn't turned to the road of tulips and roses everyone had hoped. No, far from it. Even though the world was free of Voldemort, what was left behind was an unstructured, angry army that had avoided Azkaban.

The unstructured issues were solved after the heads of many pure blood families duelled for leadership, Lucius Malfoy being the last one standing.

Now with an organized force, the world was again split into two halves.

On the one side of the road, the Ministry-run world, on the other Black Lily side.

Many of the men scoffed at the name change, but Draco and Lucius thought it best. Naming the force Harry Potter had fought so hard to destroy, after his mother and godfather, was the sweetest torture.

Even though the two worlds were so different in their outlooks, the two worked surprisingly well together.

Now that all the killing was kept at a minimum. Well, at least, well hidden.

When the public learned of The Unification Marriage Law, very few were in favor. In fear of a government outlash, people of both worlds accepted their letters, broke engagements and reported to the Ministry.

What the public didn't know was that this was an action that both sides had developed together and approved together; including whom was paired with whom. The general public still believed that the initial pairs were random, but they were not. It was just another way of binding powerful families from both worlds together in hopes of gaining more power.

The law, of course, had been officially retired, but within the Black Lily world, there were very few love matches anymore. And those, those were only obtainable by families in power.

Fifteen years ago, Hermione had been in a blissful relationship with Ronald Weasley. When Ron received his letter, pairing him with a muggle-born neither of them knew, she had cried. That day she was at the Ministry begging that they be allowed to switch, since she was a muggle born and they already met the requirement.

Apologies were made, and before she left, she had her envelope in hand. She refused to look at it until she got home. Ron was already gone, having received an owl from Nicole Welch, soon to be Weasley.

She sat on her couch, and sobbed as she read her future husband's name:

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Her first visit to the Manor had been less then pleasant. Draco, unaware of his father's influence in his pairing until that time, was less then pleasant to everyone in the house.

Much had happened on that day, including properly meeting her new best friend, her mother in law.

Every day since, she and mum had met for tea at four o'clock. Shocked more than anyone else in the family, was Draco. Even now, Hermione still believed her bond with her mother in law was the main reason she and Draco hadn't killed each other.

Once tea was concluded, gossip discussed and that evening's dinner party at the Notts' reviewed, she left for her appointment.

Hermione knew that Draco was aware of her weekly 'appointment' and she was more the aware of his 'appointments'. Their marriage vows meant that they couldn't truly cheat, but what they did do was close enough.

Hermione walked up the street to the small hotel that she had been to countless times. She grinned when she saw the curtain move. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she opened the door. There on the bed, sat Ron. These days he was softer around the middle. His hair had thinned slightly and a gray streak had formed at either temple. He, of course, denied the gray, but it was still there.

She locked the door and walked into his embrace. Today Ron was very eager to get her undressed, and they were naked within moments. This week's game called for Hermione to lie still and let Ron pleasure her. Ron kissed from her neck down to her breast. He gave each breast equal attention, licking and sucking until she squeezed his shoulder, telling him to stop. They learned over the years just how far they could push the adultery line before needing to stop.

Today Ron was pushing the line painfully.

He moved his attention lower, glowering when she bucked her hips.

"'Mione, don't move," he warned.

"I'll try," she giggled. She fisted the sheets while Ron licked and nipped her. She could feel her left arm burn. She tapped Ron's head, letting him know to stop, but he didn't. The burn escalated into a searing pain. The unbreakable marriage vow's warning and punishment safeguard kicked up its strength. She hissed and slapped Ron's head.

"Stop!" she yelled, cradling her arm. She kicked at Ron, but he shook his head. He moved up her body and nestled between her legs. The pain lessened for a moment, but intensified past any pain she had felt in the past when Ron's erection touched her tender clit.

"Stop!" she repeated, arching her body to roll away. Ron snapped out of his lustful trance. He jumped away as if burned by her touch. He wasn't, but knowing that he had inflicted so much painon Hermione made it feel as if he were.

"Bloody hell 'Mione. I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Hermione, curled into a fetal position, moaned her response, not trusting her voice yet. Or her words.

Ron left the bed and dressed somberly. He sat on the old faded chair in the corner of the room and waited.

Hermione exhaled a shaky breath and sat up, meeting Ron's gaze. Ron cringed, seeing her red, puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"Merlin...how are you?" he managed.

"Better now, Ron. Worst of it was when your bloody cock touched me. I told you I don't know how many times to stop. Why the hell didn't you? That was worse than any curse I've even been hit with."

"But it's just in the arm. I've only ever hurt in the arm," he countered. Hermione stood and hunted down her clothes.

"Not that time. It exploded. The pain was in every single cell of my body. I felt like I would die if you pressed further," she whispered. She dressed, avoiding his eyes.

Ron stood and stopped her leaving, wedging himself between her and the door.

"I'm sorry. Please believe that, love. I just hate it so much that we can't _be_ together. I got carried away because... Oh hell 'Mione. She's dead," he shamefully admitted.

Hermione gasped. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just a few days ago. It was work related, so the Ministry is keeping it hush hush. Her mother took the kids; told me that her daughter never wanted them to stay with me if anything happened. The Ministry owled her paperwork over, her mum was right. I just felt so free. I wanted to go back to what we had before."

Hermione stared, shocked. The Ronald Weasely she knew or thought she knew was 'okay' with having his children taken from him.

"But, I'm not free. I still have a family; a husband and two children. Perhaps your vow is broken, but mine is not. I need to go." She stepped around him and left without a goodbye. The news of Ron's wife jolted memories for Hermione. Memories from we she had been a newly engaged witch flashed in her memory, making her sick to her stomach.

"Hermione, I'll be okay. I met a very nice man. He lives in Germany. His name is Rolf Scamander and I positively adore him. I cannot forget him and marry Crabbe," Luna told her in a dreamy voice. Hermione leaned in close to Luna. Merlin knew who was in The Leaky Caudron today.

"When are you leaving?"

"In two weeks. Will you come? I know you don't care for Malfoy, you might be happier in Germany with us. I will continue to petition the Ministry from there. I owled my latest letter just this morning." Hermione sat back and took a slow sip of her Butterbeer to buy her some time. She could leave. She could take off in two weeks and be a free woman in Germany. She sighed and took another sip. Would she tuck her tail and run like a scared feral cat? She felt her face get hot. No! I can't run like that. This marriage law is wrong and running away from it isn't going to change it either.

"Let me think about it, Luna." Luna nodded and bade her good bye. Hermione sat there for a few moments before leaving for Flourish & Blotts, the place she had told her fiancé she was going in the first place.

Two days later, Hermione sat in the library by the fire. She was avoiding the Malfoy family with great success today. Her new 'pet' Rain popped in and handed over The Daily Prophet.

_War hero and unique witch Lovegood dies in work place accident. Luna Lovegood__,__ loving fiancée of Vincent Crabbe, perished yesterday in a tragic work__-__related incident. Details are being held due to __an__ internal investigation over allegations that Lovegood had broken several policies which include safety measures designed to prevent such a tragic loss._

Hermione dropped the paper. Sobbing, she curled up in the chair and mourned her dear friend.

"Such a shame she had to die. Pity."

Hermione gasped. She looked up to find Lucius standing next to the fire. He flipped over the paper with his foot and tisked.

"Yes, pity," he repeated.

"What do you mean 'had to die'?"

"Just that. Do take care Granger. I would hate for something, unfortunate to happen to you," he warned.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, warning you," he stated without emotion as he walked out of the room. On that day, at that moment, she knew what her options were.

Die like Luna; or survive.

Hermione was horny and in need of release. She climbed the main stairs with purpose. She was going to find the one man she could shag until she couldn't feel her legs without being punished with pain. Well the bad kind of pain at least.

She opened the Dracos' personal library quietly and walked in. She shut the door with great care, hoping she was still unnoticed.

"Kneel like this?" a familiar young female voice asked.

"No. I said like this," Draco snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's rather uncomfortable to wank you off and kneel like this on the chair," the female voice whined.

"Shut up and pay attention to what you're doing. It's a wonder that the children have learned _anything_ from you," he sneered, very irritated.

Hermione walked to Draco's desk. His chair was turned away from her, shielding those on it from being seen from the door. She heard a groan of frustration. Hermione rounded the desk and stepped up to the back of the chair. She looked over the headrest and down at her husband and her daughter's tutor. Well, Hermione knew now why Draco had picked this one from the agency.

"Vane," Hermione said softly. The tutor's head shot up and looked at Hermione with fear. She quickly climbed off the chair and adjusted her robes. Draco looked up and smirked.

"Welcome home darling." Hermione raised an eyebrow acknowledging him.

"L-L-Lady. Mmm Younger Lady Malfoy. I'm, we, uhh..."

"Miss Vane you are dismissed from this room and from _tutoring_ our children. Have a pleasant day." The tutor sucked in a breath. Insulted she looked to Draco for his support.

Draco, adjusting himself, shook his head. "Do not look to me to defend you. You do lack the necessary mental capabilities to properly teach our children."

Miss Vane snorted as she left for the door. She was promptly met by Morton.

"I is here to escort you out," he said as he pointed to the door. Hermione turned her attention to the man in the chair.

"You have been a very bad boy," she said in mocking disapproval. Grinning, Draco twirled the chair to face her.

"Yes I have." Hermione unbuttoned her shirt. She let it slowly drop to the floor before hiking up her skirt. She climbed onto the chair, a knee on each of the arms. Groaning with satisfaction, Draco ran his hands up and down her legs, leaving goosebumps.

Hermione reached down between her legs and lower, finding her husband painfully hard. She released him from his clothing and pumped him in her hand as she braced herself with the other on the headrest of the chair. Draco's hands explored her body, pleasuring it as she listened to him moan.

"Fuck woman," he praised in a thick guttural voice. He reached for his wand and transformed a slit in her knickers. Hermione giggled.

"Crotchless knickers? Really? Why not just take them off?"

"I thought of it, but this sounded better," he responded as he pulled her knees off the armrest, letting her land on him perfectly. They gasped in unison and embraced each other with a hungry need that could only be satisfied by one another.

Later that evening, as Hermione placed the last emerald accented pin in her hair, Draco entered her dressing room. He wore an exquisitely cut robe in black, accented with the same coloras her dress. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a tie. She smiled and looked at him in the mirror.

"You look exceptional, Younger Lord Malfoy." Draco arrogantly nodded. Hermione turned her attention to her hair. She waited for him to break down and compliment her. She could see him grinning out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes and for a _muggle__-_born, you clean up well." She slightly nodded. The play would bat back and forth like this from time to time.

"Yes and for an arrogant, pompous, spoiled, inbred pure-blood-" Her words were cut off by feverish lips. Draco pulled his wife to him tightly, deepening his kiss.

"Let's get going. Nott has a lot of business to review with you," Hermione reminded him. Draco reluctantly loosened his grip and stepped away.

"I will finish this later," warned her husband.

The Nott residence was vast, but still held nothing on the Malfoy residence. Theodore Nott was the first to greet Hermione and Draco when they arrived at the party.

"Malfoy," he greeted Draco. They nodded an acknowledgement to each other before Theo turned his attention to Hermione. "Greetings Hermione. May I tell you that you are looking exquisite this evening?" Hermione let a small smile grace her lips as she offered her hand.

"Yes, you may. Thank you Theo. May _I _inquire to how your wife is fairing?"

He chuckled.

"Fat and unbearable." Draco joined Theo in his amusement.

"She is bearing you children, she's allowed," she scolded, as she flicked Theo's ear.

"Ye-ouch. Yes mother," Theo cried, just as dramatically, holding his ear. "And here I was going to offer you some wine. Well forget it."

"You bloody deserved it mate," Draco commented as he recomposed himself. "Never complain about a wife with a wife in company."

"Yeah? Well, she's still unbearable. She's in the library darling," he said inclining his head toward the hall. Hermione nodded and took her leave. She did enjoy her little chats with Theo. He was shockingly kind-hearted, which still made her wonder why he was ever sorted into Slytherin.

"Hermione! Oh Hermione," Pansy cried. Hermione waved at Pansy as she walked across the library.  
Pansy sat at the large table in the center of the room. She had several different platters of food within reach and a plate of half-eaten food in front of her. Pansy burst into tears just as Hermione reached her side. Hermione pitied her. The Pansy she knew today and the one she had known in school were completely different people.

Surviving the war had changed her from the snotty pureblood teen, who looked down on everyone, to a humble and grateful woman. Hermione had run into Pansy after the battle, still shell-shocked herself, to find her hysterical. Without giving it a second thought, Hermione had comforted her. She held Pansy in her arms and cooed her best she could, listening to the tearful explanations.

"Dead, all dead. My mum and dad. My sisters. All dead," she sobbed. Hermione rubbed her back while she rocked back and forth.

"I'm so, so sorry," was all Hermione could say. What else could she say in that situation? Her parents were alive at that time. After what felt like hours of rocking her back and forth like she would for a child, had fallen asleep. A tall pale man walked up to them. He was taller than her father and had coal-black hair. He sobbed as he saw who she held in her arms and roughly separated them.

"Pan? Pany?" he cried. Pansy, shocked, turned to look at the man.

"Daddy?" She leaped into his arms, crying again. "I saw you all die!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Fake, all of it. What you saw were casts. We were fighting by the lake, we were cornered. We had no choice but to escape by Portkey and abandon our casts."

Ever since, Pansy had never forgotten what Hermione had done. Now, once more, Pansy cried in need.

"Shh. Pansy, it's okay," Hermione cooed.

"No. No it's not. I'm hungry all the time, but everything makes me sick. I cry at the drop of a wand and Teddy won't have sex with me," she sobbed, covering her face with a napkin. Hermione pulled her in tighter, only to be startled when Pansy let out a blood-curling cry. Hermione pushed Pansy to arm's length.

"Pansy?" Slowly peeling the large white napkin from her face, Hermione found the reason.

"Oh Pans. You have some squash on you." The distraught, pregnant witch nodded.

"I, I, Hermione," she whined. "How did you survive _two_ pregnancies?"

"Well," Hermione begin while she wiped food from Pansy's forehead and cheek. "I only had one baby at a time. You have two in the oven." Pansy looked at Hermione in confusion. Hermione shrugged. "Muggle expression. Sweetie, everyone handles pregnancy differently. Just remember it's not you. It's Theo's evil spawn making you ill." This earned a sad chuckle.

"Did you know that I miscarried three times before?" Hermione set the napkin down and shook her head.

"I thought his was your first? I didn't know."

Pansy shook her head.

"First one with Theo, but." Pansy took a deep breath. "When I was married to Dean Thomas I lost my first early on. We wrote it off as stress from _trying_ not to kill each other." She gave a little chuckle. "You know how hard that first year was on all of us. Well, after a few years, we truly loved one another. We tried and tried, and two more times I lost the baby. I'm so scared this time."

Hermione took Pansy into her arms again. "I can understand. After Orion, I lost one. It's hard. I know." She rocked them back and forth, trying to forget the night Dean died. She was there. He had been obtained for interrogation by the Black Lilies for spying allegations and to make the questioning interesting, they had used him for learning purposes.

He was the guinea pig for new hexes her father in law had conceived and new potions she and Snape had developed. She told herself that it was the dehydrating hex which dried up the blood that had killed him, but it was her potion that entered mass production for the Black Lily interrogators. Not Malfoy's hex.

Hermione walked into the bathroom after changing into her floor-length night gown. Humming, she opened the drawer and took out her toothbrush and paste. Hermione brushed her teeth the muggle way. It was how she kept her parents close. When they had passed away several years ago, she had lost the last thing that kept her tied to the muggle world. She started singing in her head the song her mum taught her. It was her brushing song, which was two and a half minutes long. The perfect length for timing your brushing. Half-way through her song, Draco walked in. He sneered seeing her.

"I fail to understand your irrational need to perform such a barbaric act." Draco turned and walked to the toilet. Hermione spit out the contents of her mouth and looked at him in the mirror.

"You understand perfectly."

"You're barking. It's disgusting," he shot back as he sat down. Hermione grinned as she shook her head. There sat the second most intimidating wizard in the Black Lilies. Pants and sleeping slacks pooled around his ankles, his white knees set apart and one hand between his thighs keeping 'the magic stick', as he named it, in-line. Yes, _I'm_ the barking one.

"And yet, every single night for the past fourteen years you decide that you must have a sit in the loo to relieve yourself while I brush my teeth. Why is that? You know perfectly well that I'm in here. There are dozens of other loos for you to use, yet here you are." She shoved the brush back in her mouth. Roughly brushing she kept him in view.

He said nothing but his face spoke volumes to Hermione. She grinned, as she bent down to the bottom drawer. He might say that it's disgusting and he might even believe it, but she knew where _he _kept his brush.

"This look familiar to you?" she asked sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes as he finished.

"I have never seen that before this moment," he said as he flushed.

"Really? Oh well then I'll just have Rain-" Hermione was interrupted when he snatched it from her hand.

"Rain will do nothing," he said in a dark velvet voice. He dropped the brush into the bottom drawer and kicked it shut with his foot. He cupped her cheek, slowly moving in to kiss her. Hermione pushed him away.

"Yuck! Wash your hands!" He laughed and swatted her on the ass as she moved to the other sink.

"That, my lord, is _disgusting_."

Hermione woke to a small hand tugging on her toe. "What?" she mumbled, half asleep. She heard material being moved before the bed sank under new weight.

"I is waking you like you said. Today is work day," Rain whispered. Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Rain flinch.

"He won't hit you Rain." The elf looked down, unconvinced.

"Rain is just knowing he will swing. I is being quiet."

"I'm up. Please prepare a light breakfast." Rain squirmed off the bed and popped away before she could finish talking. Hermione sighed and sat up on her elbow. "Rain!"

"Yes my Lady?" she asked as she popped into view again.

"Put tea and scones out for him as well. You know how he prefers his meal." Hermione flopped back down on the bed by way of dismissing Rain.

Draco's arm snaked around her bare waist.

"Ignore your appointment and stay right here." Draco thrust his morning erection in to her hip. A wave of arousal filled Hermione, but she didn't have the time.

"Yes," she purred. Draco lifted his head to look at her in the face.

"Really?" he asked, shocked that his wife had said yes to a lie-in.

"Yes. I'll have a naked, sex-filled lie-in with you. All you have to do is tell Snape yourself." She rolled over and slid her leg over him, resting him between her legs. He groaned approval. In a sweet, seductive voice she continued. "You go to your godfather Snape and tell him this. 'Snape, I want to have a naked, sex-filled lie-in with my wife. All I'm going to wear is-" Hermione was cut off and pushed away while Draco gagged.

"Go! Hurry up and get dressed," he panicked, shivering. "I've lost my urges. You won this round you tart," he muttered as he rolled over. Hermione smiled and got up smirking when she heard her randy husband mumble about wanking in the shower this morning.

Hermione walked into the lower dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She and Snape regularly met to work on potions to help the Black Lilies. Never backing down from a challenge, she hadn't hesitated when her father in law had suggested they work together all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the dungeon that had been renovated into the sort of laboratory that most people could only dream about, she found Snape keeping an eye on several cauldrons while he sipped his tea. She quietly tiptoed into the room, more from school-time habit than anything.

"You're late Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor," he droned.

Grinning to herself, she was thankful for his rare good mood. "But Professor it wasn't my doing. There was this blond boy. It was his fault."

She sat next to Snape, who wordlessly moved her teacup toward her. "Those years feel like a lifetime ago," Snape said.

"Were you happier then? Back at Hogwarts?" Hermione poured herself some tea and looked over two of the cauldrons. Snape pondered that question. There had been many things that he truly did miss. He missed a couple of colleagues, the routine of the day, even at times the students. But the question was if he was happier now or then.

"A cauldron a piece," Snape said avoiding the question. Hermione looked over her shoulder. She wasn't going to press the matter. If anyone deserved a pass, it was him.

She remembered one night several years ago he stayed after dinner and did something people rarely saw him do.

Relax.

She enjoyed listing to her former Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts professor talk about Draco's childhood while they sat in the library. She learned that yes, it had been troublesome and at times cold, but there was a lot of love that no-one outside of the family saw. While the Dark Lord was gone from the world, the family was at its happiest. Tales of disastrous potions, tortured house-elves which were forced to dress as dragons and trolls for play-time, and to Draco's severe embarrassment, a nudity incident when he was four. After far too much Elderberry wine Snape shocked her and Draco both.

He opened up.

"I envy you two. All of you ungrateful snot-nosed imbeciles. To have children and a family, it is so precious," he slurred. Hermione looked over to Draco, who sat on the other side of the table. She motioned to the wine, silently asking if she should take it away. He slightly shook his head and reassured her. Hermione watched Snape take a sip of wine before he continued.

"I thanked Merlin the day you two stopped bickering like a couple of leprechauns." Snape smiled. "Then Little Miss(-)Know-It-All gets pregnant. You remember Draco?" Snape shifted in the chair to look at Draco.

"Yes, I faintly remember the incident," replied Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes you do. I was so happy. Did you know that I would sneak potions into your food?" he said turning his attention to Hermione. Her eyes grew wide with shock and Draco's fist balled in anger.

"The moment I learned of your pregnancy, I kept a brew of a health potion going at all times. One a day into your food. Mostly into your desserts." He chuckled. "You liked your sweets with Aquila. She's my favorite. Oh, but don't tell Orion; he thinks he's my favorite."

Hermione relaxed and took a much needed sip of her wine. She could live with being slipped a health potion. She needed it anyway. Draco chuckled.

"Oi! I thought I was your favorite?" he whined. Snape waved him off.

"Yes, but then Miss Aquila came along and took your spot. Natural talent she has. Bloody insufferable ministry. I'm not too old to have a family! I'm not," he muttered as his head bobbed. Draco and Hermione watched as the former professor passed out.

"What was that? What did he mean?" Hermione asked softly. Draco finished off his glass and stood up.

"He gets a little chatty when he has too much wine. Don't be surprised if he tries to Obliviate your memory tomorrow. The Ministry classed him as unfit to have a child. Any request for a marriage would be denied, because in their eyes, what would be the point of marrying if he isn't allowed to have children.

"Is he unable?" Hermione asked stunned. Draco shrugged. "Even if he truly is, it isn't right for them to deny him marriage. Hell there is a whole generation that had it shoved at them."

Draco didn't respond beyond summoning Morton to help get Snape to a spare room.

Hermione still to this day hated the way the Ministry had denied Snape a future. Even if he didn't have a woman in mind, the act was inhumane.

"Did you already add the unicorn hair to this one?" she asked.

"Yes. The only one we need to wait on is the fourth one down." Hermione pointed at the one in question. He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, you can count."

Ignoring the snide comment, Hermione added the unicorn hair and stirred.

"Nott Senior owled me last night. He'll have five people lined up for testing this morning," she told him. Snape stood and called for an elf to clean the table.

"These three are ready, that one should be ready in a few moments and the one you are ruining will be done just before we leave."

"I'm not ruining it. Look, candy apple red." Snape looked over her shoulder. Hermione could feel the heat from his body on her back. His lips were right next to her ear, making, the hair on her neck stand on end.

"I see. Yes, candy apple red," he said emphasizing each word seductively. Hermione fought the urge to shiver, feeling his hot breath. Concentrating on the task at hand, she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding when he walked away.

Nott senior had been in charge of 'The meat box' as it was called within the Black Lilies. To everyone else, it was a newly built mental institution.

The meat box wasn't a true institution in the conventional sense. The patients entered by way of Aurors, Black Lily enforcers and the occasional kidnapping. Very few patients were treated for some mental illness; those people were normally family or significant persons to a higher-up in either the ministry or the Black Lily hierarchy and were very often sent away.

The physically fit and, for the most part, younger patients were sold and the old and 'ruined' were used for experimental purposes.

Even now her skin crawled when she walked in the doors. The screams and cries of people who she knew were there without good reason haunted her on the nights after she had experienced bad days here. But she dealt with it. She needed to.

Hermione walked through the door first, as custom dictated, being Draco's wife. Snape followed her through the entrance and to the security guards.

"Good morning Lady Malfoy," the younger of the two guards greeted.

"Good morning." Hermione walked through the door he opened and stopped just before the invisible ward. With a wave of her wand an opening appeared. Stepping through, she took great care not to touch the blue edge. Several years ago, Draco had demanded that a guard be at her side at all times, due to a threat he had received at work. That guard had failed to mind his elbow, which was completely severed. Not only was he physically harmed, but the security wards had given the alarm. She hadn't counted but she wouldn't be surprised if every single Black Lily had showed up that day, including her husband.

They walked down the third hall and descended the stairs to find Nott Senior chatting with a guard.

"Good Morning Lady Malfoy. Snape."

"Good Morning Nott. How are you?" Hermione asked to be pleasant. She didn't care for the man, but adored his son for how well he treated Pansy. Sure, they had their moments, who didn't? But at the end of the day, he would kill for her, and he did. Dean, of course, was a case of mistaken identity in the end.

"Fine. Let's go and be done with it. My boy and his wife will be expecting me for lunch," he exclaimed as he opened the door.

"You'll be home when we are done," Snape sneered. "And not a moment before."

Hermione walked through the door, but was passed by Nott as he rushed down the hall. Snape pulled her to him when there was some distance between them and Nott.

"May I remind you that he reports to you, not the opposite," he hissed into her ear.

"No he does not. He reports to my husband."

"Same difference. Do not allow yourself to be ruled by those beneath you. Remember you're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake."

"For crying out loud Snape, he just wants to get home for lunch. He wasn't demanding the family jewelry."

Snape straightened as they approached the last door. They walked in to find four patients and one nervous guard.

"You said five," Snape stated, sounding inconvenienced. Hermione looked to Nott for an explanation.

"Well? Where is the fifth?" Nott snapped at the guard. The guard fidgeted as he worked up the courage to talk.

"Incinerator by now. He d-d-died this morning."

"Died?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

The man nodded. Snape threw her a look. It was a look she knew well, it was the look that said, "You're a bloody Malfoy, now act like it."

"I requested five and was told yesterday that there were five at our disposal. Perhaps you are my new fifth?" she asked the guard. He froze in place looking at her with fear in his eyes. She could see approval on Snape's face, but her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst. She turned to Nott. "Or perhaps you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. The errors of the subordinate are the results of faulty leadership and he reports directly to you." She watched him for a moment as he stared at her in shock. "You have three minutes to find a replacement, or your guard will be it."

Nott bolted out of the room as the guard slowly sank into the closest chair.

With shaking hands, Hermione walked over to the table on which Snape had been setting out their potions.

"You could be an actress."

"Oh shut up," she hissed as she dug into her bag for her parchment and quill.

Nott entered the room seconds later with an old man. He roughly threw him into the chair the guard had been in.

"He'll do," she said without looking up from her work.

"You didn't even look," the guard snapped. Nott feverishly shook his head to stop him, but Hermione looked up.

"Take him away. I'll use the guard."

Nott did as he was told, binding the guard to the chair before he left the room with the old man.

Snape threw a silencing charm at the guard. "Thank you," Hermione said. The more the man yelled the closer she was to changing her mind and Snape knew that.

"Right, let's start with this one," she said pointing at a purple potion, "with the woman."

Snape agreed and they began their study. Once Hermione had set herself to a clinical state of mind, she didn't care what she was doing to the five people. Her insatiable hunger for knowledge had been met this was over the past fourteen years. Now she was concerned only with the science of what was happening and they were no more than lab rats. One hour later, five minutes before noon, they were done.

Two died, one was unharmed as far as they could see, one had been catatonic for thirty minutes, screamed for five then returned to the catatonic state, and the guard was alive. He was standing in the corner stomping on imaginary bugs, but alive.

"Complete mess," Hermione snapped as she shoved her parchment into her bag.

"A great deal of information has been collected. Yes, the outcomes are severely disappointing, but we learned a great deal." Hermione looked at Snape as if he had grown an extra head.

"Did you drink one of the potions?" He glared as he adjusted his cuffs. "Alright, alright. No potion drinking."

"Go home," Snape said before he left.

Home sounded good right now.

Hermione stopped at the shop before she flooed home. She wanted chocolate and a lot of it.

With a chocolate frog in her mouth, she stepped into the fireplace in the shop, and said as clearly as she could, 'Malfoy Manor'.

When she found herself in her own fireplace, she dropped her bags and had her wand at the ready when she saw a hex shoot across the living room. Seeing Draco peek his head from around the corner of the wall, she took a step forward. Draco shook his head as another shot of light fired across the room. Her wand out, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace to join the battle that was destroying their home. Draco stepped from his cover and with a wave of his arm she was back in the fireplace.

"Protego Hermione!" He turned his wand on his attacker, "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione screamed at Draco in frustration. She watched helplessly as Draco fought whoever was hiding behind the stone pillar on the far side of the room. Hermione strained to hear who had been feverishly trying to kill her husband, but she could not hear his voice clearly enough. Tears stained her cheeks as she grew angry.

Draco shot off another _Expelliarmus,_ then he turned to duck behind the wall again just as a streak of blue hit him squarely in the back.

"No!" she screamed. She watched Draco's body twist in pain as he fell. His spell, which had kept her safe in the fireplace, dropped. She ran to him, hoping for the best, but she knew he was dead. The Protego would not have dropped if he had been still alive. She knelt next to him and looked into his eyes, which stared up to the ceiling. She fisted his shirt and pulled him closer.

"No, no Draco!" she screamed. "Nooo!" She pulled his body into her arms as she rocked.

"Hermione," she heard a voice call behind her. Anger replaced her sorrow within the same heartbeat. Her fingers tightened around her wand as she stood. The house wards screamed in the background and she knew that both Aurors and Black Lily enforcers would soon show up. "Hermione," Ron said with relief in his voice.

"What have you done, Ron?" she asked with venom dripping from each word. Ron wiped the blood that ran from the gash on his forehead as he stepped forward.

"You're free now. Free," he said excited. "We can be together now."

"Don't move," she hissed. "Don't you come any closer!"

"Hermonie?" Ron asked puzzled. "I thought you would be happy. We can be together now. No more pain, no more holding back."

"I'm bonded after death. Neither of us wanted the other to have a go at killing the other, for self preservation, we fixed it so there would be no incentive to it. In our vows we pledged faithfulness after any death not caused by old age!"

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that? Why didn't you tell me!" Ron asked looking horrified. "So I still can't be with you!"

Hermione lifted up her wand. Ron watched her and took a step back.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"Ron squeaked. The room filled with streaks of black smoke as twenty Black Lily enforcers circled the room. Hermione saw Lucius in corner of her eye. He saw his son and slowly walked over. Ron dropped his wand and took another step back.

"Don't move," she hissed. Ron froze in place.

"Hermione, are you serious? They are the reason our lives are like this," he yelled pointing at the men in black robes. "They are the ones killing everyone and getting away with it. They killed my brother, our friends." He paused for a moment, carefully picking his words. "Luna," he reminded her.

Hermione shook her head. "_They_ didn't kill her you stupid bastard. She was killed by John Dawlish. He killed her not only because he fancied her and she was marrying Crabbe, but because she was going public with her new studies and it would have made the Minister look bad."

"Lies!" Ron yelled, unable to believe that his own boss would kill his friend.

"Truth. Now pick up your wand!" Ron shook his head. He knew that the law would be on his side if he wasn't holding it. He just needed to stay alive until the Ministry Aurors showed up.

"I won't, Hermoine."

"Fine. Imperio!" She heard a gasp from behind her, but she didn't care. Ron's body jerked but he stood still. He held a blank expression, waiting for her command. "Ronald, pick up your wand."

Ron bent down and picked up his wand. She told him to hold his wand at the ready. She waited until he had his wand pointed at her before she spoke again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ron's body tumbled to the floor once the green jet of light hit him. She turned to an enforcer. "Expelliarmus," she said, disarming him. "Go pick up your wand," she told him before walking over to her husband's body. Her father in law stared at him in shock.

"Dad," she said softly. His eyes fixed on his Draco's face, he didn't respond. "Lucius," she said sternly, shaking his shoulder. "Lucius!" Theodore Nott pulled her from Lucius's side.

"He's in shock Hermione. Stop." She stood straight and tried to control her breathing. The room filled with Aurors with wands at the ready. Once they took in the scene, they lowered and sheathed their wands.

"What has happened Lady Malfoy?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked gently. She turned to him and wiped the tears from her face.

"Ronald Weasley entered our home and killed my husband. Draco protected me from any injury by sealing me in the fireplace. I was freed when Draco died and when I came out, Ronald was here with his wand at the ready. The guards showed up, one was disarmed. Before it worsened, my spell killed Ronald." She sniffled and turned into Theo's shoulder. "I didn't mean it to," she sobbed.

Shacklebolt patted her on the back as he gave his condolences. He and another Auror walked over to Ron's wand. She looked over Theo's shoulder and watched as they used Priori Incantatem to verify her story. With grim faces they nodded and walked over to Draco and did the same, while she noticed an Auror at the wand of the guard she had disarmed. Shock flashed on Shacklebolt's face before he regained his neutral expression.

"Lady Malfoy, it appears that your husband was only trying to disarm Mister Weasley. With no malicious intent noted from Lord Malfoy, your actions will be recorded as self defence.

"Shouldn't we check her wand too?" asked the young Auror. Hermione's heart jolted. If they did check, she would be in Azkaban within the hour.

"Don't you think Lady Malfoy has been through enough," he snapped at the young man. "Deepest apologies for his lack of sensitivity Lady Malfoy." She nodded and walked over to her husband. Her father in law was still catatonic, staring into space.

"A Malfoy had better step up quickly before the family is de-chaired," Snape whispered into her ear. Without acknowledging him, she kneeled next to Draco and took off his Black Lily ring with the family crest on it, signifying that the Malfoys were in charge. She slipped it on her right middle finger and kissed her father in law's forehead.

When she stood, she noticed that all eyes in the room were on her. She swallowed, knowing this was it. They would either accept her, or someone would challenge her.

Snape walked in front of her and bowed his head slightly, showing the room he accepted. Slowly the rest of the room did the same and in an instant she realized what she had just done.

She was now in charge of the Black Lilies. She was now in charge of the same group of wizards that Harry, Ron and she had fought against, and she was anxious, not because of that fact, but because it didn't bother her like she thought it should.

She cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two groups in the room.

"Jugson, accompany my husband's body to the temple for burial preparation. Snape, Nott, take my father in law to his room. I'll notify my mother in law; she's shopping in France today." She turned to one of the Aurors. "Promptly remove his body. I would like to have my house-elves clean up."

The woman nodded and quickly walked over to Shacklebolt. Hermione turned to her left to find something to do, anything to distract her.

"Lady Malfoy?" a voice asked. She turned around and found Rain. She was twisting the hem of her skirt while she sniffled. "I-I- me saw it all. Me m-m-me," she started hyperventilating. She hit herself repeatedly on the head crying. Hermione bent down and picked her up. She walked over to the nearest room. She closed the door and placed a silencing spell around the room. She crumbled to the floor and held Rain as she cried along with her.

Rain calmed enough to be able to stand on her own.

"The redhead came and wanted to harm Lord Malfoy. He said he was going to kill him. Lord Malfoy laughed. Master didn't want to hurt the redhead. He told him to go home. The redhead said no and started harming Master. Master ordered Morton away but not me. I tried to help Master, I did."

"Rain, I know darling. I know."

"I took some hexes for the Master. I stayed invisible so he not send me away like Morton." Rain lifted her dress as she turned around. Hermione saw skin from Rain's back peel away with her dress. Blood streamed down and pooled at her knees. Only then did Hermione notice that her chest and arms were bloody.

"Rain," she cried out, her voice cracking. Hermione straightened up on her knees."Lie down on your stomach," she asked in a shaky voice. She hoped that she wouldn't lose Rain today too, her heart couldn't take it. "Morton!" Hermione readied her wand to administer a healing charm, but her hands shook too hard. Morton appeared next to her and cried out when he saw Rain.

"My Lady!" he cried out in shock.

"Go and get Snape!"

"My Lady, Rain! M-m-me," he shuddered. Hermione turned and slapped the elf with the back of her hand. It seemed to calm Morton down, but tears clouded his eyes.

"Go and get Snape now!" she commanded. Moments later Snape was ushered in through the door. Hermione had been trying to heal Rain's back, but she knew she wasn't going to save Rain herself.

Snape kneeled down next to her and reached across the bloody, broken elf to lower Hermione's wand. Sobbing, Hermione fell back and sat down as Morton stood next to her. She reached out and cradled him like a small child in her arms. Rocking back and forth she rubbed his back, soothing him, telling him she would be okay. Reassuring him that Draco's death wasn't his fault. He had had no choice when Draco ordered him to hide.

They watched as Snape chanted for what felt like an hour healing the little elf. Once he was done, she lifted the small naked body and laid her on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms. She left Morton with her and asked him to help her and get them if she worsened. She walked to the living room in a daze.

The room was empty except for two house-elves which busied themselves by cleaning and crying. She sat on the floor where Draco had died and stared at the far wall. She comforted herself with the thought that his spirit was there, holding her and kissing her neck with love. She sucked in a shaky breath and wiped her face. She needed to make it through today. She needed to survive today and be there for her children.

"Do you want me to go with you to Hogwarts?" Snape quietly asked. She nodded. Snape conjured a chair and sat next to her.

"Yes, but not yet," she said. "Let them have a father just a little bit longer."

There they sat, neither feeling the need to talk. They just sat there for each other, as they silently cried, listening to the elves clean.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to TheRimmerConnection, she did a lovely job.

* * *

Hermione sat at the head of the large table in the meeting room. She reviewed all of the parchments on the projects that were in motion. She looked at the mountain of files on the table and shook her head. No wonder Draco was always a tired man at the end of the day, she thought sadly. Chuckling, she thought, Yeah, but he still had the energy to be randy every night.

"Where did he get the energy?" she asked herself.

"He kept a supply of this around." Hermione looked up to see Lucius pull a chair out to sit with her. She picked up the vial and inspected it.

"Energy potion? And he bragged about his Malfoy stamina all of this time."

"Yes, well we _do_ have great stamina," he teased, "but this kept him on top of the business."

Hermione looked over at her father in law. It had been a few weeks since Draco's murder and he still wasn't handling it well. He had lost weight. His complexion was now closer to ash than creamy alabaster and now he never left the manor. The children seemed to be doing well, according to her regular correspondence with the Headmaster. Mother had been in shock, the first week. Every time someone walked through the door, she sat up expecting Draco. Now she focused on Rain's recovery. Hermione silently prayed her thanks to Merlin for that. The first four days after the incident had been the toughest for Rain, but between Morton and her mother's vigilance, she had recovered quickly. She still favored her left arm, but her skin and muscles had healed. Hermione wouldn't let herself show how much Draco's death hurt her, but she felt the need to be strong for the family and set the example.

"Are you coming back to work?"

"No. My place is no longer there."

"So you choose to sit back and do nothing?" she scolded. "They need you! They respect you!"

He raised his hand to stop her speech. He was one of very few that could stop her in the middle of her ranting. Hermione crossed her arms in frustration and sat back in her chair.

"Hermione, I understand. But please understand that I can't." Hermione felt her eyes burn. Lucius in her mind was still the grown-up, scary man that he was when she was sixteen. He wasn't supposed to be incapable. He wasn't supposed to get sick, hurt or be mentally unstable and depressed.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. A single tear escaped her eye.

"I will help you the best I can." He sat straight in his chair. Pip, the family elf, quietly placed tea and biscuits on the table. "I will teach you some... persuasion techniques that you'll find very useful. " He stirred his tea and waited for her response.

"Persuasion techniques?"

"Yes." She thanked the elf for the service and dismissed him.

"When do we start?" she asked simply.

Nott Senior pushed her practice subject through the dungeon door at Malfoy Manor. Nott knew better than to question any 'house calls' when she flooed him to bring a patient over to the manor. For the rest of the evening, Nott and Lucius worked with Hermione. They took turns teaching her new hexes that they had developed and re-enforcing the hexes she already knew about, but rarely practiced.

"This one will make the person think they are in pain. There is no physical damage, so it is very useful," Nott said as he hexed the man. Lucius sneered in approval.

"Yes, and this one will show them their worst fear. It is similar to a Boggart, but it will only be seen in their mind," Lucius instructed.

Hermione performed both hexes flawlessly. She watched the man scurry to the corner of the room, seeing his greatest fear. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. The men had been drilling her non-stop and she was beat. Just as she opened her mouth to call it a night, Theo stumbled into the room.

"My boy, what is it?" Nott Senior asked as he rushed to his son's side. Hermione felt her stomach tighten knowing it was bad news. Very bad news. She and Lucius stood by and waited for Theo to collect himself. Hermione's concern grew as Theo's father tried to calm him and he sobbed breathlessly into his chest.

"Morton," she called into the hall. Morton popped up right next to her. She reached down and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes my Lady?"

"Morton, will you go and get Severus. He should be in his wing," she asked. "Have him bring some calming draughts to the library." Morton nodded and popped away. She turned to the Notts and encouraged them to move to the library which was just a short distance from them. She and Lucius helped them through the library door just as Snape walked down the hall.

Snape handed over the draughts and took her place under Theo's arm. She followed the men to the couch closest to the fire. Snape walked over to her and stood close-by. He lowered his head, stopping just a hair away from her cheek.

"What is going on?" he asked softly. Hermione shivered uncontrollably as she felt his breath touch her skin.

"That's what I'd like you to find out. Either give him a calming draught or use Legilimency to find out what the hell has done this to him!" Ignoring her outburst, which had ruined the small intimate moment, he walked over to the Notts and took a deep breath.

"Theodore, will you drink this?" he asked, holding a vial. Theo shook his head, beginning to hyperventilate. Then he stood and within a moment, went still. Hermione and the other two men stood watching. She knew the instant that Severus dove into Theo's mind. She stood to the side of him and waited. A few moments later, Severus staggered back. He looked around the room quickly, as if trying to convince himself he was here and not where he had been in Theo's mind. He handed the vial over to Lucius.

"Shove it down his throat if you have to," he commanded as he turned around. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the room quickly.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she snapped as soon as he had her in the hallway.

"Pansy is dead," he said simply. Her chest tightened, but she refused to cry. She took a calming breath before she became angry.

"How?"

"She and Theo were walking along the pond that bordered their property. He took her out there because the manor smelled like pancakes and it made her feel ill," he said, unsure of himself. "They walked around a large boulder and found a spot where they could relax. He was setting a blanket on the ground when she drew her wand at something in the woods. Theo quickly did the same, but lowered it when he saw who it was." He paused for a moment as he shook his head. "Four Aurors stepped out of the wood, one of them being Potter. Theo relaxed and told Pansy to calm down. He reached over to lower her hand, but as he did so, one of the Aurors hexed her. She flew back into the water and they turned their wands to him. He led them away from his property, and hid in the woods. He hid in some bushes and they ran right past him. He ran back to Pansy, but he was too late."

"Were you able to see which one hit Pansy, Severus?" she asked so calmly, it bothered him.

"Potter." She nodded.

"You go and make sure that Theo took the draught. Then meet me in the laboratory." Hermione turned and left Snape where he stood.

Harry had killed Pansy. Her only friend, other than her mother in law. Her last bloody friend in the world, and he had killed her. Ron had killed her husband and now he had killed her friend and her babies and made a widow of Theo. She didn't know how long she was in the room, pacing like a caged lion, before Snape walked in.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. She continued to pace, trying to sort out what she wanted to do and what she needed to do.

"I don't know. I'm thinking."

"You don't have to do a thing Hermione. Let the Notts handle this." Hermione shook her head.

"I can't. _I_ have to do something. Everyone in the Black Lily will be watching and waiting to see what I'll do. I can't lie back and do nothing," she said sadly. "I'm a Malfoy now and I have to act like one."

Snape walked over to the ingredient storage cupboard. He waved his wand across the far wall, opening the secret storage space. Hermione stood, waiting to see what he was going to do. He stepped through the door and paused. Looking over his shoulder he motioned with his finger for her to follow.

She followed him through the door and looked around the room. She had been in here in the past, it wasn't a secret between them. Snape rolled the ladder across the wall and cleared the space where a locked cupboard was concealed. With another wave of the wand, it opened to reveal a hundred or so narrow tubes with cork stoppers in them. In those tubes, were hair samples of both Black Lily members and Ministry members.

"You wouldn't be able to set foot near Potter or one of his lackeys without the majority of the Aurors showing up with wands at the ready."

"Use Polyjuice to what? Get close and kill him?" she thought about it, it could work, it would be easy with magic, but she wanted to walk away without being chased by Aurors. She pondered who would be the best choice to pose as. Snape handed over three tubes. She read the names and shook her head.

"Who do you think would be best?" Snape shrugged, exasperated. She motioned for him to get down.

Up the ladder she went, looking for the perfect choice. She wasn't sure if they were what she was looking for, but then she saw a certain name and smiled. She handed over the tube and waited.

"Susan Bones?" Snape questioned. She nodded. "And what are you going to do? Go to his home, hope you can get in and cook him dinner?" Hermione climbed down. She had a plan, but if she was to get everything ready, she didn't have time to walk him through it all.

"Start brewing the Polyjuice. I have my own brew to start."

One month later, Hermione walked into the home of Harry and Susan Potter. Hermione had ordered surveillance of the two for the past month to learn their routine. Now, she knew what time he left for work, what time she left to meet her girlfriend for tea, what time he came home for lunch and even what time they had sex. She walked into the house at ten in the morning. She knew that Susan would be out most of the day and she also knew that Harry wouldn't be home for lunch that day.

She walked thought the nice two-story home. Slowly walking through the hallway that led to the living room, she lightly traced each photo on the wall. She ticked off each person she knew in the gallery of families. All present and accounted for, except for hers. She glared at the smiling faces as she pulled the small canteen of Polyjuice from her robes. Taking a nice large swallow, she continued down the hall. She took in the living room. It was expensively decorated and poorly done at that. "Harry, Harry, Harry, this place looks gaudy," she tisked. She climbed the stairs on a mission to find the master bathroom. She found their bedroom and sighed in relief. Susan's creams, lotions and shockingly enough, muggle make-up were neatly arranged on her side of the vanity.

Opening everything, she was mindful to not move anything from its place. She took a vial out of her robes and a eye-dropper. She added one drop to each piece of make-up and several drops to the lotions and creams. Just as she was replacing the cap on the lipstick, she heard someone stomping up the stairs. She quickly took another sip of Polyjuice out of panic and stood.

"Susie?" she heard.

"Yeah?" she replied for lack of anything better to do. Harry walked into the bathroom looking confused.

"I thought you left for your girlfriend's?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, I um, well we pushed it back an hour. I was just refreshing. I'm leaving now actually."

Harry grinned as he took her into his arms.

"Since you already pushed it back an hour," he cooed into her ear. Her heart jolted in panic.

"Nope, sorry. No time." Harry chuckled.

"Well you take care. I love you, Susie." Harry leaned in for a more intimate kiss. Hermione's arm started to burn, becoming extremely uncomfortable. She smiled sweetly and gently pushed Harry back.

"How much do you love me?" she asked. He smiled.

"More than life." He pulled her into a tight hug. "It would kill me if anything ever happened to you."

"Well, let's not let anything happen then okay? I wouldn't want to end up like Pansy Nott." He nodded and gave her one more kiss.

"Filthy Death Eater deserved it," he said into her lips.

"But she was pregnant," Hermione hissed, balling up her hands.

"Three birds with one stone," he replied coldly. She nodded as she turned her head to avoid his eyes.

"I really have to go now."

"Okay. Well take care. I'll see you tonight," Harry called out as she left the bathroom. She waved as she made her way to the door. Once she was outside she walked to the nearest alley and Apparated home.

She walked in through the front door and went straight to the library. Both Notts sat on the couch, her father and mother opposite them on the love seat and Snape at the desk. Theo stood as soon as he saw her.

"So? How did it go? Did you kill Potter?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, and I have no plans to kill him." Theo's mouth dropped in shock.

"What do you mean, you have no plans for it? What the hell were you doing just now? Having tea?"

"Young Nott, I suggest you lower your voice," Snape warned.

"Theo, calm down. Harry will know by the end of the day how it feels to be a widow."

The room looked at her with a mix of approval and shock.

"You've killed Susan?" asked Lucius.

"Not yet."

"May I inquire what you have done?" snapped Nott Senior.

"I've poisoned her cosmetics. She'll wash this evening and apply her night cream." Hermione accepted the cup of tea her mother offered her. "And she'll die in her bed tonight. If by some odd chance Harry also uses her products, then he will follow suit."

Hermione sipped her tea and excused herself from the room. She walked to her room and sat by the fireplace there. Rain popped in to check on her. She accepted a light sandwich for lunch before she returned to her tea. While she sat there, she stared into the fire.

The world she had imagined when she was a young witch at Hogwarts, and the world she now inhabited bore little resemblance to each other. She watched the flames change colors as they burned the wood and she fell deeper into thought. The good in the world was even more tainted than it had been in the past. She couldn't make herself ever say she believed in what Lord Voldemort had believed in, but the foundations of what the Black Lilies stood for were based on his ideals and she did believe in _them_. She tallied in her mind the number of people she had lost in the last fifteen years. Most of them had died at the end of a Ministry wand, not that of a Black Lily. Her eyes began to sting as she thought back to the first year of the marriage law being enforced. Anger filled her chest as she remembered how her closest friends had turned their backs on her.

"You're marrying that bloody ferret?" Ron demanded, Harry standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"He's a Death Eater Hermione. If you marry him he'll either kill you or make you one of them!" Harry had cried. Hermione nodded. She had the same fears, but with Luna's death and Lucius's warning, she wasn't going to fight it.

"Yes I'm going to marry him, take these," she commanded as she held out the wedding invitations. Ron slapped her hand, making her drop his to the ground. Harry took his, but treated it with great caution.

"Honestly Harry it's not hexed," Hermione barked. She sucked in a breath when Ron set light to his and allowed him to hold his invite over it, letting it go as soon as it was on fire.

Hermione had shaken her head and walked across the street to where Draco waited. He made a snide remark about Pothead and the Weasel, then guided her into the nearest pub.

Ron had forgiven her a year later and their affair had begun. Harry still to this day refused to even look at her in the street.

"Hermione," Snape said, trying to wake her. Hermione opened her eyes to find herself asleep at the large table in the library. She sat up and stretched as he sat down next to her. He dropped the Daily Prophet down in front of her. Clenching her jaw, she found the announcement of Susan Potter's death on the cover.

"On the cover?" she questioned. "Where does it make sense that my husband was murdered in his own home by a bloody Auror and his notification was pages in?"

"At least they didn't plaster Weasley's announcement on the cover."

Ignoring Snape's remark, she picked up the paper and read. She saw that Susan's burial was to be the next day and felt satisfied: now she needn't worry about an investigation.

"Well done with the potion. It appears to be flawless and untraceable," Snape said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Call the Prophet. Severus Snape just complimented me on a potion." Adjusting his cuffs, he stood and held his hand out. She accepted and stood. They talked about the schedule for the day as they slowly made their way to her room. She noticed that they were walking closer and closer to each other as they went along. When she reached her door, she invited him in. Standing just inside, she felt her heart race when he stepped closer to her as he closed the door. She angled her head up to look at him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

They held their intimate look as he reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She could feel the warmth that she missed so much from a man. She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. She shivered, feeling his warm breath on her neck. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. He didn't pull away to give her room, leaving his lips very close to hers. She waited, unsure of her feelings.

For years they had had a close relationship. They would spend hours at a time alone in the laboratory working on potions, and even more time testing those potions. She couldn't call that relationship friendship, but it was blurry mentor-student relationship that contained a sexual attraction. She slowly closed her eyes when Severus lowered his head that final distance. His lips were soft and warm. His technique gentle. She snaked her hand along his neck and pulled him closer. He tightened his grip on her and walked her to the wall. Feverishly they kissed until Hermione's arm felt like it was on fire. She pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Sorry about that, Severus."

He shook his head and stepped close again. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I was the one who caused your pain. I apologise. Go and clean up and prepare for the day. The children will be home soon for the weekend." She nodded as he left the room and sighed as she made her way to the bathroom.

The family and Snape all sat around the table having dinner. Hermione smiled seeing the way Aquila and Orion brightened up their grandparents' world. Snape and Aquila were deep into a debate about the unorthodox use of puffer-fish eyes in potions, which she enjoyed watching. She was pulled from her observation when Rain tugged on her elbow.

"My Lady. There is a man here to see you. He has a gift for you," she announced. The conversation around the table ended as both Snape and Lucius stood. Hermione looked at them for any sign that they knew what was going on. Neither of them wore a calm face. They followed her out of the dining room into the main receiving room. Flanked by the men, she greeted the short, balding man dressed in muggle clothes. She knew he must be a wizard, or he wouldn't have been here.

"Good evening sir. How may I help you?" He smiled and nodded happily.

"I do apologize for the intrusion. I've been trying to get a hold of my employer, but he has been unavailable. I've got the package for him. Is he here?" Hermione watched the man carefully.

"Who is your employer?" she inquired, fearing he would say Draco. She knew that he had people working for him off the books and the problem with off the books, is that no one knows just who is working.

"Why, Draco Malfoy," he said with a smile. "I know he'll be rather upset with me showing up here, but I didn't have a better way of getting in touch with him. He wouldn't respond to my messages," he explained. Hermione turned and looked to Lucius for confirmation of any owls. He shook his head, but held a finger up as he walked away. Hermione turned her attention back to the man who shifted back and forth looking nervous.

"I'm sorry, I hate to be the one to tell you, but my husband died."

The man stood in shock, almost dropping the package. "I-I-I didn't know. Oh god, I'm so sorry." He reached out to shake Hermione's hand. Severus quickly shielded her as he pulled his wand.

"Step back," he warned the man. Lucius walked back into the room with a small round globe. He traced his finger on the top and read to himself.

"Here is the sister to that," the man said as he slowly took an identical globe from his robe. Severus took it and compared it to the one that Lucius had. They had a brief conversation and confirmed that the man's story was correct. According to the globes, there had been a very long record of communications between them.

"Hermione, he is the one who was watching your parents," Lucius told her. She looked to the man quickly. He nodded.

"Yes. Draco hired me several years ago to watch your parents and update him as needed." she nodded.

She knew that Draco had hired someone to watch her parents after they married. He didn't like her taking off to Australia to check on them alone, and he wasn't always able to go with her. She decided after the war was over, not to reverse the memory charm she had placed on them. She didn't want to subject her parents to the unstable wizarding world at that time. As the time passed, she watched as Wendell and Monica Wilkins formed a very pleasant life. They had friends, clubs, jobs and a charming little house with a dog. She didn't want to take away that happiness. Each time she saw them she would return home depressed and Draco needed to rescue Hermione from the cruel cycle. So he informed her one day that he had hired a man to live there and keep an eye on them. Hermione and Draco now knew everything that happened there, and the moment her parents died in an automobile accident when the kids were little, they knew.

"I wasn't aware that you were still employed by my husband. My parents passed away many years ago."

"Yes, and again I'm so very sorry for your loss, but Mister Malfoy employed me to retrieve something for you. For your anniversary," he said with sorrow in his voice. Hermione's chest tightened. She nodded and motioned for Severus to accept the package.

"I'll ensure that you are reimbursed for your services," she assured the man. He waved her comment away.

"After many faithful years of service, he paid me in advance this time." He was quiet for a while. "He was a terrifying man at times, but he was a good man I think. He wanted you to have your gift desperately. It took some time, but when you're dealing in the muggle world, all they seem to have is time. I'll be leaving now." Hermione shook his hand and bade him farewell.

"Where would you like me to put this?" Severus asked softly, not trusting his own voice.

"My room."

Later that evening, with Aquila sitting next to her, she mustered up the courage to open the gift.

"Wait, mum," Aquila protested. Hermione stopped unwrapping the book-sized box.

"What darling?" Her daughter looked at her with her father's gray eyes. Hermione was happy that her daughter was blessed with many of her father's traits, except for her hair color. But Draco's straight hair was stronger then her curly hair, and Hermione was thankful for that too. She still hated humidity with a passion.

"Honestly mum, what if it's, well, you know," Aquila said nervously.

"No I don't know. What are you worried about?"

"Ugh. Kinky! There, I said it. Gross, and to my mum!" Hermione stared at her daughter slack-jawed. She wasn't a prude, but hearing the word 'kinky' come out of her daughter was a shock.

"You really think your father would send me a gift from the grave like that?"

"Ah, yeah!" she chuckled. Not once had something perverse crossed her mind, but then, it was in Draco's character to send her a sexual gift. Once, early in their marriage, he had sent Rain to her with a gift while she was attending a small tea party with her mother in the Manor's garden. She had accepted the shirt box, thinking it was a shawl. The older ladies sitting around the tables had encouraged her to open it. All eyes were on her as she ripped open the box excitedly.

She pulled out, not a shawl or a scarf, but a dark green lace teddy. She knew her face was as red as her mother in law's, if not redder. Stunned, she slowly regained control of her arm which still held the teddy for all of the tea-drinkers to see. As she started to lower her arm, Lady Lestrange whistled.

"Cissy, it appears to me that your son is getting serious about working on an heir," she said. The women around the tables giggled and the older women to Hemrione's left reached over and grabbed the teddy from her hands. Hermione had sat helplessly as the older women admired the lingerie and told her old wives tales about getting pregnant.

Hermione shook that memory from her mind and looked down at the box in question now.

"I don't think it would be anything like that, Aquila," she reassured her. Hermione lifted the lid and took a deep breath. She saw a single item in the center of the box. Smiling she shook her head and nudged Aquila, who had her eyes shut.

"A toothbrush?" she questioned her mum. Hermione nodded as she grinned. Aquila wiped the single tear from her mum's cheek.

"Yes. A toothbrush. Its a rather good one at that," she said as she reached in for it. Her eyebrows furrowed on learning that the toothbrush was charmed to lift a divider. She pulled the divider from the box to see what was hidden. Again Hermione stared at a solitary item in the bottom of the box.

With shaking hands, she reached in and pulled out her mother's wedding ring. She held the ring in her hand and looked very closely. She remembered that her father had engraved a message inside the ring when he had her engagement ring soldered to her wedding band.

'You're the root of my molar'

"Oh my gods," she gasped, dropping the ring. Aquila picked up the ring.

"What mum?"

"That's your grandmother's ring. Her actual ring. He got it."

"What do you mean?" Aquila asked, sliding it on her finger.

"When your grandparents died, you were just a little one. We made it down for the funeral but no one knew who I really was. We told everyone that I was a friend of their daughter Emma. The story I planted in your grandparents' mind was that Emma died at University. No one questioned us that way. I had nothing of my parents. When we got there their friends took care of all of the arrangements and gave all of their stuff away." Hermione stopped for a moment to blow her nose. She held Aqulia's hand and looked at the sparkling ring. "I never told your father how much it hurt to not be able to have anything to remember them by. I always thought I would get mum's ring. She always told me when I was little that I would."

"It must have taken dad a long time to find this ring," her daughter said. She agreed. Aquila slid the ring off and held it out to her mum. Hermione took it and squeezed it in her palm. Anger filled her chest as her eyes burned again. She hated life's viciousness at the moment. She had lost her mother, father, husband, dear friends, and what did she have in the end? Tears. She should have her husband next to her. Her children should have their father. She opened up her palm and took Aquila's hand.

"Keep it and cherish it forever." Aquila's eyes grew wide with tears.

"Mum, this is dad's last gift to you. You can't give it away!" she cried.

"I'm not, I'm handing it down to you. I would prefer it if you did not take it to Hogwarts, but you can check with your grandfather on an anti-loss and anti-theft charm for it."

She nodded and crawled quickly from the bed. Hermione lay down on the bed and rested for a while. When she heard Lucius in the hallway she got up and met him.

"Hi, did Aquila find you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and that is a very nice ring of your mother's."

"Thank you. Listen, I want to schedule a meeting with the heads on Monday. I want to rearrange some things and I want to set up some long term ideas." He nodded and said he would send out owls before he retired for the night. She thanked him and returned to her room to find Severus standing by her bed.

"Good evening, Severus," she said as she sat on her bed.

"Good evening. I want to work on something with you starting tomorrow if that is acceptable."

"It should be. What is the project?"

"I want to experiment with you. I want to see if I can make you scream my name in pleasure." Her eyebrow raised.

"Really? And how do you plan on doing that when my vow is stronger now than when Draco was alive?"

"Legilimency and Occlumency."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to You-Know-Who for the great job she has done betaing and mentoring me. ...Oh you _don't_ know who? The RimmerConnection silly.

* * *

Three years later…

Hermione stood at her husband's large wooden desk. For almost four years, the desk had been hers, but in her mind, it would always be Draco's desk. She drew a long deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Opening and closing her fist, she stared at the parchment which sat on the desk.

"Please sign it, Mum," Aquila asked. She had not whined, pouted or thrown a fit. She had asked her mum in a mature and reasonable voice, to sign a request for her to take her N.E. early, so that she could be a legal adult.

"Tell me again, why is my fifteen year old daughter requesting to test outside of Hogwarts? Why is she requesting to be emancipated? Explain this to me again?"

"Mum, I'm bored at Hogwarts. I've advanced in all of my studies and even using the Time Turner, I've achieved all of my studies this year with no challenge. Headmistress McGonagall agreed to let me test out since I'm so advanced, with your permission of course."

Hermione glared at the parchment. She didn't want her daughter to leave school. She knew Aquila was very bright. She was bright herself, but she still found additional studies that satisfied her. She re-opened the letter from her old Professor and re-read it.

"Highly advanced. Recommend immediate testing for completion of Hogwarts education and strongly encourage furthering education in magic," she read from the letter. "Aquila, I don't want you to leave school yet. Once you join the real world, the adult world, the carefree time of your youth is over. It's a hard and difficult world and I want you to be in school. Be a child and have as much fun as possible. Being an adult will come fast enough without you forcing it! If you want more challenging studies, I'll help you. I was just like you when I was in school."

"I don't need your help! I'm nothing like you! I want to take this test and be done with school, not be a little child anymore!" Aquila yelled. Hermione, Severus and Orion stood scattered around the library in silence. Hermione willed herself not to lose her temper. Severus waited to see what the two powerful witches would do and Orion coolly leaned against the wall watching the storm. He, of course, knew Aquila's true reasons for wanting out of Hogwarts, but it was not his place to tell his mother.

Wordlessly Hermione reached out and grabbed the quill. She signed her name and stamped it with the Malfoy seal. Aquila walked over and meekly took the rolled parchment when Hermione held it out.

"Mum," she said softly.

"Not a word young lady. Don't say a word to me. You may ask your grandfather or mother to accompany you to Hogwarts," Hermione told her daughter. Not once in Aquila's life, had she ever spoken to her in such a tone. Instead of letting her temper flare, she decided to sign Aquila's request and just leave.

Severus watched Hermione leave the room before he slapped Aquila on the back of her head.

"Ouch! What did I do to you?" she yelped as she smoothed her hair down.

"What has got into you? No once have you _ever_ taken that tone with your mother," he sneered.

"I know," Orion teased. Aquila's attention snapped to him, giving him a warning glare. He held his hands up in defense and walked out of the room.

Aquila sighed and sat on the love-seat. She hated what she was doing, but she needed to get out of Hogwarts.

Severus watched Aquila critically. He knew something was going on and was determined to find out what.

"Aquila, what is really happening here? Tell me. Now."

She started reciting the same story which she had been telling all day, and he lost his patience. He broke the one promise he held with the family, and that was their mental privacy.

He focused on her unprepared mind.

_Aquila stood before a tall boy with her wand at his chest. The boy stood in the same position. The air around them crackled with magic, their wands shooting sparks. _

"_Stop it! Aquila lower your wand!" _

_She shook her head, knowing that if she did, she left herself open to Roberts. _

"_I can't Headmistress," she said simply. Professor McGonagall stepped into view, wand at the ready. _

"_I will not repeat myself again." Aquila tightened her grip on her wand, but slowly lowered it. Roberts glared, but mirrored her actions. "Margo?" _

_A short stocky girl came into view. "Yes Headmistress?" _

"_What happened this time?"_

"_Aquila and I were on our way to tea when he stopped us. He spoke about her father and before I knew it, wands were at the ready." _

_The ageing witch groaned, but nodded. "Very well. Thank you Margo, you may go to tea. Roberts, you are to serve detention with Professor Longbottom until I come for you. Aquila follow me," she ordered tiredly. _

_Aquila and the Headmistress sat on either side of a large desk saying nothing for several minutes. _

"_Aquila, I do understand that others may speak ill of your father, Merlin rest his soul, but that does not give you the right to hold a wand to their chest," Professor McGonagall said, breaking the silence. _

"_It wasn't my dad he was talking about this time," Aquila mumbled._

"_Then child, by all means explain," she snapped. "What was it this time?"_

"_He was talking about my mum and Severus. Saying vile things I do not wish to have repeated in polite conversation."_

_Professor McGonagall sat back and rubbed her temple. "Aquila, I've lost count of how many times one of your professors or I have needed to intervene and ask you to lower your wand. This time I will be excluding you and Mister Roberts from Hogwarts."_

"_What? You can't do that!"_

"_Excuse me, young lady._ _Yes, I can."_

"_But I need to finish school. What am I supposed to do about that?" Aquila cried as she leaned forward in her chair. _

"_For you, I will recommend and allow you to take the needed tests and assessments for your completion certificate. I hold a special place in my heart for your mother and this is a deal I will not be offering anyone else in this matter. I leave the responsibility of requesting approval from your mother for the testing to you. Also you will need an adult representative with you during the examinations." With a wave of the hand she dismissed Aquila and the memory was lost. _

Aquila stared wide eyed at Severus. He crossed his arms while closing his outer robes.

"Expelled from Hogwarts," he said in a cold voice. "Did you not think your mother would learn of this information on her own? That someone wouldn't tell her in passing conversation?"

"She won't find out. That was a deal between the Headmistress and me."

Severus wanted to know more, he wanted to be sure she was telling him was the truth. He focused again, but was met with a solid wall protecting her mind. Aquila, knowing this, knew better than to grin. Besides, she was too mad to grin.

"We promised each other not to do that," she reminded him.

"Yes, but you, young lady, lied. I wanted the truth and that's what I got. Welcome to the grown-up world," he said as he turned to walk away. "You'd better talk to your grandparents to see who will go with you."

Aquila stood quickly, walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"I actually wanted you to go with me. I knew mum would be mad. Even though I hoped she would be excited. Grandpa would just want to pay someone and grandma would cry the whole time blubbering about how just yesterday I was just learning to walk." She looked up at Severus with begging eyes. He never could deny anything to those eyes.

"It should be a family member," he droned.

"I see you as that. You're practically married to mum. You would be if mum and dad hadn't been so worried about killing each other and made that stupid vow. You've raised us like your own, even when dad was here. Please."

"I refuse to keep a lie about you from your mother. You will tell her before the week is over. But, I'll go for you." Aquila smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted while she hugged him.

"Do not offer your thanks yet. You still have to tell your mother."

"I will, but thank you." He nodded and excused her to dress for her meeting with the Headmistress and the staff who would be testing her the next morning.

Severus walked into Hermione's bedroom. Even with their relationship approved by the family, they kept their own rooms. He found her taking a bath. Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the scent of the lavender oils she had used today.

"Hello," she murmured without opening her eyes. He opened the cupboard and removed several large towels.

"Mind some company?" he asked as he set the towels on the counter. Hermione opened her eyes, and nodded. She watched lazily as he removed and meticulously folded his clothing and set it on the counter. She savored his predictable routine right now. She needed it. She could feel her world shifting and shaking again and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She had known about Aquila's activities during the school year.

Each and every rule broken and fight started, she had been owled. She was thankful this year more than any that she held a good friendship with her old professor. They had discussed many ideas about how to deal with Aquila's new behavior, pinning most of it on feeling limited at school. Aquila was the first-born child of two very bright and talented wizards. She was also mentored by both parents, grandparents and of course, Severus.

Neither of the children lacked educational opportunities, but her daughter was such a different story. Again, Hermione felt unable to help her.

Severus wrapped a towel around his waist before he stepped into the bath. He and Hermione had learned early on in bathing together, that a towel around one of them was a necessity. Hermione sat forward, allowing him room to slide in behind her. His legs on either side of her, he allowed her to comfortably lie back and rest herself on his chest.

"She's never asked me for help. She's never told me about all of the fights. She's completely shut me out of her life," she said before he felt her shoulders shake. He wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly, letting her cry her frustration away.

"She's not shutting us out of her life to be mean. She's only trying to gain her independence," he assured her as he rubbed her shoulder.

"She can let us in on what is happening in her life and retain her independence." She snorted with frustration as she sat up and looked at him. "And I know there is something more going on than just wanting to graduate from Hogwarts early. Not once has she ever mentioned wanting to leave school early before."

His neutral face faltered for a moment, but it was long enough for Hermione to see it.

"What do you know?" she asked. Severus groaned, but he knew she would make life miserable if he held off.

"Her request for early graduation is in lieu of her expulsion from Hogwarts. McGonagall extended it as a favor to you." She stared at him slack-jawed.

"So she'll confide in you, but not me," she mumbled as she turned around.

"No," Severus said as he grabbed her shoulders to turn her around again. "No. She did not confide in me. I lost my temper with her lies, and I used Legilimency."

Hermione nodded, not feeling much better.

"Did you feel any resentment? About us? Maybe all of her anger is about us? She says she's fine with us and that she's happy with it, but maybe it's the cause of all of her bad behavior?"

"She is happy with us. She told me when she asked if I would be her representative. I felt no deception."

"That's good." Hermione slowly stood up and make her way to the bedroom. Severus quickly washed, giving Hermione a few minutes to herself while she dressed.

He found Hermione on her bed, dressed in a fine silk nightgown. He dropped his towel and dressed in the sleeping slacks which were laid out. Then he slid into bed and pulled Hermione to him.

"It's my turn tonight," his whispered, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin under her ear.

Hermione rolled over so he could hold her from behind. She relaxed and let her mind be as open as possible. She felt the pull as he entered her mind and smiled briefly.

_She found herself in bed, just as they were physically, but now Severus let his hands and lips roam freely on her body. He trailed kisses along her shoulders and back as he slid his hand up and down her hip. The hem of her nightgown crept closer and closer to her waist each time his hand stretched down her thigh. The feeling of her exposed skin in the cool air made her more sensitive to the light touches. As his kisses and licks moved down her back, his hand also moved between her thighs. Teasingly he drew circles and patterns on her inner thighs when she lifted her knee, never letting his fingers go where she wanted them._

"_Please Severus," she begged. Her body filled with desire, begging for release. _

"_What do you want, Hermione?" His fingers lightly touched where he knew she wanted to be touched. "Here?" he questioned. Hermione moaned. _

"_Yes, there. Please, more."_

"_Greedy little witch," he whispered as he slid his fingers into her. Quickly he fell into rhythm and grinned, hearing her pant his praise. _

"_Please," she begged as she bucked her hips, trying to make him go deeper. "I need you in me. I want you so badly." _

_When he heard her say that, say that she not only needed him, but _wanted _him, he would have spilt his whole soul into her if he could. He had accepted that he would be paying penance for all of the wrongs he had done in his life by never being able to be physically with Hermione. She was the one woman who gave him what he was looking for, and he never asked for it from her. The feeling of being needed, truly, un-selflessly needed. Yes, she needed him to be her support. Her friend. Her confidant. Her lover. Truly wanted him. Not once did he feel like a replacement Draco, which he could never be. No, she wanted _him _to hold her. Wanted just him, not the information he had about other people, not the skills he had to tip the tables. _

_He rolled her over and left kisses on her inner thighs before he moved up the length of her body. He removed his slacks as she watched with hungry eyes. _

_He positioned himself at her entrance, slowly moving his hard cock over her tender clit. Hearing her mews, in one swift thrust he entered her. Both of them stilled, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling that swept across their bodies. When he felt her wriggle, he allowed himself to move, thrusting with his hips as he kissed her lips. Together they climaxed, crying each other's names. _

Hermione felt a cool feeling spread across her mind as Severus released control. She felt his arms tighten around her, letting her know that she was still in her bed as she was before. Still wrapped safely in his arms, calming her as she worked through the confusion that followed once he released her mind. She wiggled closer to him, smiling when she felt a wet spot behind her.

"Are you well?" he asked softly. She hummed what sounded like a yes. "I am going to clean up. Would you like me to stay tonight?" she rolled over to look at him. Not wanting to be alone tonight, she nodded. A faint smile crossed his lips before he nodded once and left for the bathroom.

Hermione set her fourth cup of tea on the table roughly. Her foot shook nervously while she waited. Severus and Aquila had left four hours ago and she had yet to receive word on how her tests were going. She grabbed another sandwich and took a large bite. Cissy chuckled from the other side of the table.

"Hermione my dear, if you keep letting your nerves affect you like this, your waist will show it," she teased. Hermione huffed before she took another bite. "Rain, would you get some wine from the cellar?"

"Yes Lady Malfoy," she replied before she popped away.

"How come you're not nervous?" Hermione cried as she pulled her out of its bun. "She could fail. What would she do then? She couldn't work. She would have to retest, and that's only if the Ministry approved it."

"Oh," she scoffed. "Please give my granddaughter more credit than that. She'll excel, all Malfoys do. We'll all go shopping when she gets back. She'd love some new robes," her mother in law scolded before conjuring a quill and parchment. "Let's see, she'll need new dress robes." Hermione watched as Cissy wrote.

"Dress robes?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, for the celebratory dinner we'll have in her honor," she explained as if Hermione was a small child.

"She'll need to pass all of her tasks first Cissy," reminded Hermione. Her mother in law waved her concern away as she continued writing her list. Rain popped back with a bottle of Chokecherry wine and glasses. Rain set the glasses on the table and turned her attention to opening the bottle. She took great care in pouring Cissy's glass. Hermione was very pleased to see her no longer favoring her one arm. Rain set the bottle down and took the glass over to Cissy. As soon as Rain was several steps away, Hermione reached over and took the bottle. She was in no mood to be a lady and drink from a glass.

Rain turned around and saw Hermione drinking straight from the bottle.

"My Lady! No! No, no, no. You mustn't do that! I brought glasses," she screeched. Hermione waved her away when the mad house-elf held the wine glass in front of her.

"I'll drink from the bottle today Rain," she said as she tried to take another drink. Rain stepped up onto the table and grabbed the bottle.

"No, I is pouring it in a glass."

"Rain this is fine," Hermione countered as she leaned away from Rain. Rain shook her head.

"No. You said it's not proper to drink from the bottle. Little Master Orion was hit because of it."

"Now I did not _hit_ him. It was more of a swat," she defended herself. "A little swat on the shoulder. You make it sound so violent." Rain took the bottle from her while she was distracted.

"It's a wonder how we have prospered these past four years. Pray tell, how are you able to run the Black Lily with an iron fist, yet you come unhinged now?" Cissy questioned.

"I haven't done it all on my own. Nott Senior has been indispensable with his work at The Meat Box. Sales have been great over the last three years with the process he and I developed. Severus has been a large part of why everything seems so effortless."

"Do not cut yourself short. You have run this organization and the men respect you. No one questions you when you give an order."

"Yes, well, they're just scared I'll kill someone." She grabbed her hair tie and sloppily put her hair in a bun.

"My Lady what is wrong with you?" Rain asked shaking her head while she poured the wine. "Maybe it not be wise having the wine."

"Oh no, I am having the wine," she snapped as she reached for the glass. "And Nothing is wrong with me. I'm a wreck because I'm scared she won't pass."

"She who and pass what?" she heard. Hermione quickly turned and saw Aquila and Severus walk through the door. Both former Slytherins had emotionless faces in place. They each pulled themselves a chair and accepted tea from Rain. Hermione watched and waited. Aquila eloquently sipped her tea, paying no attention to the three sets of eyes watching her.

Rain shifted from foot to foot nervously. The sound of her wooden sandals tapping on the floor was the only noise to be heard in the room.

"Little miss, did you pass?" the house-elf asked as she grabbed for Aquila's robe. Aquila snaked her arm around Rain and smiled.

"Yes. I passed everything!" she announced. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding as she slouched in her chair with relief.

"Congratulations Aquila!" her grandmother said before she called for her personal elf to tell Lucius the news.

"She was superb today," Severus told Hermione while Cissy and Aquila shared a hug.

"That's great. I was so worried. I knew she would do well, but it was like watching her walk all by herself, but being trapped and unable to help if she fell. Thank you for going with her."

He leaned over and kissed Hermione's temple.

"I was honored."

"Let's get tea over with so we can go shopping before the shops close for the evening," Cissy ordered. They nodded and finished their tea, with happy hearts.

Hermione, Severus and Aquila walked down the street. They had lost Cissy several shops back, but they were not worried. Severus had been in charge of carrying the purchases that had been acquired during the shopping trip. He had sneered with each package the store owner handed over once Cissy had concluded her shopping in the last store. He would be the last person to go looking for her at this point.

"Mum, do you want any chocolate frogs? My treat," her daughter asked sweetly. Hermione chuckled.

"Trying to butter me up after getting caught lying?"

"It wasn't a lie, more of an omission."

"Slytherin," Hermione mumbled.

"Slytherin in heart through and through," Aquila and Severus repeated automatically. Hermione rolled her eyes as they continued. Just as they walked up to the next shop, several books and a wand fell to the ground, the owner of the books still in the doorway. Hermione stopped so as not to step on the books. She saw that Aquila paid no attention to the books and wand, continuing on her way. Hermione reached out to stop her from stepping on the wand, which would surely break.

"Aquila," she hissed quietly. "Don't you dear step on someone's belongings." Her daughter turned to look at her.

"Mum, if they are so irresponsible as to let their wand and books lie on the ground, it is not my fault if either ends up under my foot." Hermione shook her head as Severus nodded in agreement. She could hear a commotion in the store. She huffed in disgust over the attitude she wanted to change in Aquila, and, to be honest, herself.

"No, no more of this. I've spent much too long being a stuck-up mutt and angry at the world. It's a waste of perfectly good energy. Honestly you two. Perhaps if you were to spend more time caring about others rather than looking for ways to make their lives miserable, you would be a happier person and get into a lot less fights," she told Aquila.

"You're the one who taught me 'family first'," she replied sharply.

"I'm changing that. I'm tired of being upset at the world and ruling with an iron fist. I don't like people fearing me. I want us all to be pleasant, active people in the community." Aquila and Severus looked at her questioningly.

"Are you quite well?" Severus questioned. Hermione rolled her eyes as she knelt to pick up the books and wand.

"You two go and look at a new quill set. I'll be along in a moment."

The two looked at her then at each other. Aquila shrugged her shoulders, but obeyed her mum.

"How long do you think the goody two-shoes act will last?" Aquila asked Severus once they were out of hearing range. He chuckled.

"Last time it lasted about a month, but she has been rather emotional lately. Two weeks."

Hermione stood with the wand and books in hand. She jumped back, startled when she found the owner standing there, staring at her daughter as she walked away. Hermione shook her head, refusing to let herself acknowledge the fact that this boy she was helping was standing there mesmerised by her daughter's backside.

"Hello, here are your books and wand," she told the young man. He turned his attention to Hermione.

"Thank you. Do you know that witch?" he asked, inclining his head toward Aquila. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. That is Aquila Malfoy." He nodded, still watching her as she disappeared into the shop.

"Thank you again," he said, finally looking at her. "Thank you umm?" He held out his hand.

"Hermione Malfoy." She shook his hand.

It was closing up time in the shop and Hermione was very tired. Aquila smiled as she took her package from the clerk. She loved her new robes and couldn't wait to show them off to Rain. She would never tell anyone, but she felt so close to Rain. When she was little, she would pretend they were sisters when they played dress-up.

"Hurry dear, I would like to go home and soak in a nice hot bath." She smiled at her mum.

"Yes, a nice bath sounds blissful, mum."

The three of them left the shop and walked down the street. Hermione saw the same boy from earlier that day standing by the mouth of the alley. She turned toward Severus to tell him that she thought that the boy was very interested in Aquila, just as she heard her daughter groan in disgust.

Just as she turned toward her daughter, she felt a sharp stab in her stomach. She gasped and dropped her bag. Severus turned his attention to her, not knowing what had happened. Hermione doubled over in pain, before she collapsed to the cobble stones. Panting in pain, she tried to focus on the large fluffy cloud just above her in the sky. Severus' face came into her view. She could see his lips moving and his wand out, but she couldn't piece together why.

Aquila formed a protective bubble around her mum and Severus while she aimed her wand at the attacker.

"I'll kill you for that Roberts!" The young man mirrored her, his wand at the ready.

"Not before I finish you off you fucking bitch! How much did it cost your whore of a mother huh? Did you even do the tests or did they just hand it all over?"

"I earned every single mark I received!" she yelled before wordlessly sending a Stupefy at him. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, waving his wand arm wildly. Aquila stood there gracefully blocking the hex. With a quick snap of the wrist, she stunned him. She watched him fall back and land on the ground. She turned her attention back to her mum and Severus.

"Who is that boy?" Hermione asked with her teeth clenched.

"Stop moving," Severus hissed. He dropped his head, concentrating on her healing.

"That's Roberts," Aquila answered as she held her mum's hand. Hermione could see black smoke filling the area. Her breathing quickened. She knew she should feel better, but she felt worse.

She listened to Aquila tell the Black Lily enforcers and the Aurors what had happened, and her increasingly violent history with Roberts. The Auror who knelt next to her and Aquila stood and pulled another close to him. She heard that one gasp before walking out of her view.

"Severus, please step aside," she heard. She looked over and saw his washed-out, grim face. She couldn't comprehend why the front of his robes were wet. She shivered and tried to get up. Two Healers quickly came into her view, demanding that she lay still. As one worked the other reassured her several times that they were doing all that they could do.

Confused, she looked at Aquila. "What's the big deal?" she slurred. She watched her daughter's face crumble. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she let herself cry, which was something she never had done often, let alone in public.

"Mum, it's really bad." Hermione shook her head. It couldn't be really bad. The pain was subsiding. She was cold, more than anything else.

"What's going on between you and that Roberts?" she asked to change the subject. Aquila's questioning look confused Hermione.

"Don't you know who that guy is?" she asked her mum.

"No," she breathed.

"That's Fred Roberts. His last name used to be Weasley. That's Ronald Weasley's son." Hermione sucked in what air she could in shock. She would have never guessed that boy was a Weasley.

"No red hair," she mumbled. Aquila shook her head.

"No, he looks like his mother. His sister looks like a Weasley. Mum, just rest, okay? Save your energy."

She nodded to comfort her daughter. She looked to the side of Aquila at Severus. She could see in his eyes that it was bad. He mouthed that he loved her and she did the same. She could feel herself getting tired. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she used all of her strength to pull her husband's ring off her finger. It magically adjusted its size when she removed it. She reached for Aquila's hand and gave it to her.

"You're ready."

Sobbing, Aquila shook her head violently. "No, no I'm not. Mum, just rest. You'll be okay."

"Shh baby girl. I love you and your brother. Be there for each other." Aquila nodded.

Hermione turned her head and decided to take her daughter's advice and rest. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing a man clear his throat. She opened then and looked up.

"Draco?"

"What are you doing on the ground?" he questioned cheerfully. He shook his head and held his hand out. She sat up and shrugged.

"Not sure," she said as she accepted his hand.

"I missed you," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too."


End file.
